


I Need You!

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Explicit Language, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The Citadel, butch is a mess, reader sacrifices herself, takes place after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: I love Butch with my whole heart, but he is an angry boy
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer
Kudos: 26





	I Need You!

It had been two miserable weeks since she had shot Butch in the shoulder in order to slow him down from trying to stop her from going into the purifier. He should’ve been mad that she shot him, but it was a clean shot, just grazed his shoulder enough to stun him and buy her some time. She knew what she was doing. It made Butch think she had planned this all along. 

Why take him around the miserable wasteland if she was just going to fucking kill herself in the end? 

Butch wasn’t a patient man, but he stayed in her room at the Citadel. Hoping if he stared at her long enough, she’d wake up and tell him to take a fucking picture. 

He groaned and laid back in his uncomfortable chair. He had already counted the number of tiles on the ceiling at least a hundred times. Scribes came and went, urging him to get some air and warning him that she may not wake up. She never gave up on the wasteland, he sure as hell wasn’t going to give up on her. He only left to grab food and to take quick showers. He probably looked like utter shit. 

“You gotta wake up. I miss you so fucking much.” He whispered. 

It was as if his words held some sort of magic because for the first time she started shifting and groaning. Butch stood up so fast his chair hit the ground with a bang. Her eyes shot open as she blinked a bunch, her eyes straining to see what was happening. 

“Butch?” Her voice sounded as if her throat was made up of sandpaper, but to him it was the sweetest sound. He stood frozen looking at her.

“Fuck you.” He whispered, hoarsely. She smiled and laid her head back. 

“I’m sorry I shot you.” She whispered. 

“I thought you were fucking dead!” He shouted, she flinched at his words, but remained silent. She was stunned by his reaction. “You should’ve let me or someone else fucking go in there! Why are you so fucking adamant about killing yourself! You’re not allowed to die on me! People fucking care about and need you! I need you, (Y/n)!” His voice cracked at the end. Two weeks of this bullshit piling up. He looked back at her, her eyes were watering and looking at her hands. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I had to do it for my dad. I had to, Butch.” Looking at her, he felt all the air deflate out of him. This is what he wanted, for her to come back to him and he immediately started yelling at her. He picked up his chair and sat as close to her as he could. He couldn’t look at her face, terrified she would be able to read him like an open book. 

“I was scared, nosebleed. I hadn’t been that scared since I first left the vault. I thought I was going to lose you.” She moved her hand to cup his jaw. 

“I’m here.” She whispered. He closed his eyes tightly. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” He nodded and she laughed. 

“What?” He snapped at her. 

“I missed you too.” She gently put her hand under his, brushing her thumb across his knuckles. “I am sorry. I want to promise I won’t do anything stupid again, but- “

“But we both know you’d break it within the next 24 hours.” Butch finally locked eyes with her and they both smiled. 

“I told you at Rivet City, I’m dangerous.” 

“Dangerously stupid.” She scoffed. 

“You told me to stop being a goody two shoes, DeLoria.” 

“Whatever, nosebleed.” Butch felt her squeeze his hand. 

“Thanks for staying with me.” Butch felt his throat tighten as she gently pulled him down to kiss his nose. “When I get out of here, we’re going straight home. I promised Gob I would tell him all about meeting Herbert Daring Dashwood.”

“God, nosebleed. Will you ever stop doing things for other people?” He scoffed. 

“You know the answer to that, DeLoria.” They both smiled, of course he knew the answer. He wanted to tease her some more, but she looked exhausted and he was just happy she was back. He stood up slowly and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger as he started to whisper. 

“Get some sleep, nosebleed. We’ve got some long days ahead of us.”


End file.
